User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 20
Yoooo Sorry I've been away, been busy with things and stuff. Anything I need to know/I can help with? Joshua (Talk) 22:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RvB Comic Series, continued Re: Story Thank you so much for your review of my story, it really made my day. I will be adding the next chapter sometime within the next week if you wish to continue to read it. On a side note: do you think that I would be AAO material? --Jacob13Kyle (talk) 05:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RvB Rp I was flicking thought the site recently and I noticed your ongoing RvB RP. I'm a big fan of he Freelancer side of RvB and I was wondering, is this RP just for people who are members of AAO or those that you are friends with and trust? I understand either way Also, nice pictures on the blog. Shame there is no liking system on wikipedia. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 11:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ye, my timezone was what I was worrying about. I'm assuming that most of you live in America and I live in England (much to my continued dismay). I mean if most of you live in the east I could be around for a while but otherwise it'd be iffy. Though I do have a reason for my freelancer to continually reappear and disappear. I'll have to look and see what your collective timezones are and work out if it is possible for me. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 13:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I was expecting as much, I've done RP's like this before and there have been times where I have had to stay up fairly late. Has given me great training in excusing my characters from forth coming events. I kinda wish I had asked sooner, seeing as I'm currently not at school. Also the blog I mentioned was the latest one I made. And Brodie lives in England....interesting. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 16:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Email Thank you for your quick reply. But I can say that Halo Nation has changed a lot now since you may have seen it. We have a dedicated team who make the site be the best it can be. Of course we get the weirdoes once in a while, but they are quickly dealt with. Thank you for your time, Wilc0 "When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? RvB RP, continued Recently been thinking about the RvB RP but there were a few more things I want to ask before I start work on anything. I've read a bit of the RP (Slowly making my way through it) but I want to know if you are staying with the RvB style of 'serious but with some wackyness' or a more 'realistic' take on the Freelancers? Also while I would love to be in the RP from start to finish (If I can) I know from past experience, especially with this type of RP, that it isn't always the case. However as chance would have it the Freelancer I created all those years ago can help me now. His armour enhancement is a malfunctioning teleporter pack, I don't remember were that idea sprung from, but it would allow me to A. Enter and exit without leaving a character just standing there like his brain decided to wander off) which I have head to do with a lot of characters. B. Explain where he's been all this time. And C. Add a bit of humour in to the mix. I know the idea of a teleporter sounds......really odd, it does for me, but I am thinking of ways to make it less so. There was something else on my mind that I wanted to ask but for the life of me I can't remember what it was. I'll add it in when I remember. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 20:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Ye, when I was reading the parts I have so far it felt like you were leaning toward a more realistic take on the Freelancers. Also it's fine, even as I wrote that down it smacked me as a bit implausible. And there are only so many times that I can write down 'There is something wrong with the flux capacitor' before I start to look like Doc. Anyway I guess i'll keep thinking. Still can't remember what that other thing was. I think it was something about my signature. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 12:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Template:Tt M6I Since ASniper is using my version of the M6I for Agent Wyoming, is it okay to add AAO templates to that page (Era, AAO UNSC Weapons)? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you replacing the file, or are you uploading a new one? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, go ahead. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) More HUD stuff The bus driver's pistol (this is going to look odd out of context) ZotD Humour Template I changed my mind about the humour template on Fireteam Achieve because I do expect the articles about them to be taken somewhat seriously and to coincide with canon, despite the humour that is inevitably going to be in the stories. I plan to develop the characters based off of their real life counterparts--IndyRevolution (talk) 04:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Summons Ghosts in the Machine The rp "Ghost in the Machine" caught my attention and I was curious if this is where I msged you if I can join, and if so I was wondering if I could join as I had read the joining rules so far, I am new to this site, but yea, I'm getting the hang of things I hope. See you soon or later, Sgt. J. Or. Re: Congrats Thanks! I'll definitely resume my work on the fanon article, especially now that it's being widely recognized. Kenny0731 (talk) 00:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Yo. I've been mostly rereading my articles, choosing which ones to get rid off and which ones to keep. The Wiki I normally edit at has reached a point where editing is severely lacking (due to Death Threats, can you imagine that? It's really preposterous). And my creativity has been flowing lately, so I wanted to come back to HF, even if its only a little while, before I become a Hermit once again. Lol, the Anime Girl Image was supposed to be a sight gag to a couple of the Users, since they were fans of its series. Most likely, when I'm not busy with studying or streaming. What Anime Girl? I see no such thing. :P SotF How exactly does Dexterity affect the character? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Got it, thanks. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, is it okay if you decrease Rick-077's accuracy by up to 2 points, and put those points into endurance and/or strength? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble, but can you make his accuracy 4, just so it's enough that he can use a Battle Rifle? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Is there a limit as to how many weapons I can have at a time per character? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) M37 Machine Gun, BR55HB SR, M6D Magnum, and Combat Knife: I believe they all fit within his stat constraints. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC) You answer quickly. I was just about to tell you that I forgot about him too :P. Anyway, Needle Rifle and Incineration Cannon for him. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:07, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Taking this to IRC to make things easier ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:15, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shenanigan SotF, continued Can I have Rick-077 take the "Track down and help a team of Special Operations Sangheili (allied with humans as well) and assist them in their mission" mission, and Taszar take the "Hold a perimeter against a Flood horde and provide aid for the wounded" mission? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) DIVINE SON - Reboot Edition! Ghosts in the Machine How would one join Ghosts in the Machine?Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 02:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Kindly remove your ban on the Irk? As previously stated, that particular jest has died and been buried, insomuch as I am concerned. If you require a more formal apology for its brief resuscitation, you shall have it. Apologies for being away for a while - the last have been eventual days. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 21:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Appeal RE: Appeal Admin eval RE: Administrative Evaluation Isto's DIVINE SON debut RE: IRC Conduct RE: Saulosians Yeah I know. I'm out camping right now, hence my lack of activity this week. RE: Edit